Agent Who?
by Average Addict
Summary: Doctor, who might you be?
1. Stories

**Agent Who**

Can I tell you a story? You like stories, don't you. Brilliant! I do love stories.

There was a race before the beginning of time. Shh.. Not now, Anthony. Oh thank you, George. The tea is quite lovely.

So as I was saying: race before the beginning of time. Well before time there was... That is correct. Darkness. Pure. Unadulterated. Darkness.

The Dark was too solid for anything to pass through it. Nothing could survive the cold. Bless you, Lucy. Here, take my handkerchief. That was hand woven from the sixth planet of Lorien. Beautiful planet. Beautiful people. A fine species, they are. Or _were_ is a more accurate term... Ahh, let's not digress from the story. Yes?

So where was I? Oh, that's right. Thank you, Lucy.

Well, nothing could survive the cold and dark. And for centuries and for millenniums, only the Dark ruled. This Dark did have a name.

The Nox grew arrogant as their power evolved. But it was that arrogance that caused their downfall.

You see, during the height of their empire, they stumbled upon the only thing willing to get in their way: the Lumax.

At first, the Nox were not threatened by the Lumax. Because the Lumax were so small and fragile that it had little to no effect. So they fed the Lumax. They fed it with salts from their kingdom and after a millennia or so, it grew enough to penetrate the Darkness.

The Lumax took back the land the Nox ruled over, little by little. Small planets, first. Then systems. Then galaxies. Then whole worlds. The Nox were alarmed at the rate the Lumax grew. But by the time they managed an attack fleet, they were outnumbered.

The Lumax expelled the Dark, or so they thought.

You see, light cannot exist without dark. So the Nox continued surviving. They never really disappeared. And if you think about it, the Nox were the reason Lumax existed in the first place.

Some legends describe this battle as the battle of Light and Dark.

Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'The closer I got to the light, the bigger my shadows became...' ?

This may be the most accurate a human has ever come to unlocking the beginning of time.


	2. As Per Usual

**Agent Who**

_Some forty years ago…_

As per usual, Marissa Fittes' sat all alone in her usual spot under the usual old Alder tree.

Everything seemed ordinary; everything the same like the world was just running on its 'extremely normal routine' axis. Days like this made Marissa want to follow the clouds and chase voices just to have something to do.

It was the second year's free period. While girls busied themselves retouching their already made-up faces, boys casually sneaked glances at girls who flirty batted their eyelashes.

Marissa shifted uncomfortably in her long gray skirt. It was the standard color of most-if not all-academies in Northern England: Dull and boring. Marissa exhaled and leaned back, letting the tree carry her weight.

Through the lush green foliage, Marissa saw crisp blue skies and wonderful white clouds. The weather didn't seem to match Marissa's mood. That alone lifted her spirits.

_Maybe today will be different!_ She said to herself.

She sat in silence for a moment. Letting the warm spring breeze tickle her face. Somewhere with the wind, an echo was singing softly. So quietly that it drowned in the noise of the other students. The echo was so worried no one was going to hear its song. So it sang louder. But it was nothing but a mere whisper.

It was so sure no one could hear it and flew away sadly. The spell broke, and Marissa started giggling uncontrollably. Just a soft chuckle that couldn't have been louder than the echoes, but it was a laugh all the same. And somebody heard it.

A boy with messy red hair and a face splashed with a hundred freckles fell face first onto the green grass.

"Henry? It's much better to admire the grass from where I'm standing." Marissa said as she stood to hand the boy's glasses.

The boy jerked up and peered at her dangerously. "Marissa," He said menacingly. His electric blue eyes cackled with energy. All Marissa could do was give him a weak smile.

The stare down lasted longer than Henry would've liked. Marissa stood calm and easy with her chocolate eyes trained on Henry's. He could feel his cheeks flaring. Finally he sighed, "You forgot, didn't you."

Marissa was about to respond when a shriek pierced the air and a chill raced down their spines.

Without a moment's hesitation, Marissa sprinted towards the source of the scream as Henry groaned and chased after her.

* * *

"Please," The loud whispers stopped until only a soft sniffling could be heard.

"Step away from the body." All heads turned towards the commanding voice. The boy walked as the crowd parted like Moses did with the Red Sea.

He could see its form from where he stood. It was awfully close to the living. _Strange_, he thought. It never did that before. He tucked the new information away for safekeeping. You never know when small details like those come in handy.

A cloud covered the sun and casted a chilling shadow over the courtyard. A strange feeling settled in his stomach. Alien thoughts of grief and illnesses filled his head. A heavy weight settled in his chest.

Judging from the shifting of the bodies, he could tell the others watching could feel it as well. Unease took hold of every person nearby.

With a shaky breath, he bent down to examine the lifeless body.

"Just like all the others' eh, Mr. Penton?" The boy said to the old professor who looked over his shoulder. The professor nodded and said, "Poor Emma. They were just sitting there when the shadow grabbed her. She didn't get a chance to yell for help." The professor shook his head sadly.

The boy continued working, checking the girl's pockets and patting the body down, carefully avoiding the frigid skin. He didn't respond when the professor finished. He's found that emotions get in the way when facing these types of killings. All the same, it was hard to watch a fellow student die. Especially when he was so close that he could've stopped it from happening.

He clenched his fists and tried not to let the anger boil inside him. Behind him, he could feel bodies move uncomfortably. He could see the shadow burn brighter, like it was growing excited. And he knew he wouldn't like to see it fully alive or as close to alive as it could get.

It took sometime to realize the shaky feeling he got wasn't just from the shadow which looked like it was doing a kind of dance. When he looked at his hands, it was cold and trembling. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

He felt a warm hand cover his and instantly knew who it was. He jerked up to her sharp gaze and felt all worry melt away.

"Focus, Tomas. You know how they get to you." She said in a sure and steady voice.

"Hey there, Reese. How long has it been? Two, three days give or take?" He flashed her a grin that made any other girl swoon. But he knew Marissa Fittes was anything but any other girl.

She shook her head disapprovingly and said, "Not the time to start flirting, Tomas. We can catch up later." She began to move her hand away but Tom held her quickly.

Marissa regarded him questioningly, but he looked at her with an expression rarely seen on Tomas Rotwell.

He motioned slightly to the growing shadow in the corner. It looked disheartened, like it let its precious prey go and was scouring the crowd for it.

"Do you see it?" He whispered. Marissa caught on to his tone and nodded, "But not as clearly as you can."

"What's it saying?" Marissa closed her eyes and inclined her head towards the Source. Tom blushed but didn't move away and was pleased with himself for getting Marissa to lean closer (even if that was never intended plan).

Finally after what seemed like an age (not that Tom was complaining, though), Marissa opened her eyes and shook her head. "I could only get a faint whisper, it sounds like she's singing."

"She?" Marissa nodded again. Only Tom wasn't listening anymore. His mind worked on overdrive thinking of a million possibilities and crossing out a billion.

Marissa knew to expect nothing when he got like this. And so she quietly continued examining the body. Emma's once pale and beautiful face was covered with blue and purple bruises. Marissa sniffled a little, took out her handkerchief and lightly covered her face.

Emma was not a friend of Marissa. She didn't acknowledge that they have been in the same classroom and same year for nearly six years. Emma laughed at the old fashioned clothes Marissa chose to wear and snickered whenever she caught her eating alone under her Alder tree.

It was quite safe to say that she was not the most liked girl on campus, even amongst her group of friends. With the gathering crowd, this would've been a perfect chance for Marissa to extract her revenge on the poor dead girl. But where disgust and hate should've been, pity and sadness poured from Marissa's aching heart.

This has been the fourth death this month. Four deaths more than Marissa would've liked. All with the blue and black markings over their body. They'd sent word to Scotland Yard in the city, but so far no one's heard anything.

_I think a boring and mundane day would've been nicer than having another body to bury._ Marissa thought sadly to herself.

"Excuse me! Let me through, please!" Marissa perked up at the voice. She stood up to come face to face with Henry who struggled to weave through the mass of students and teachers.

"Marissa!" He exclaimed breathlessly as he pushed his round spectacles up.

"Stop running off like that? What if you got into trouble again!" Marissa blinked for a moment and giggled.

Henry groaned and rubbed his temples, "What is it this time?" He's known Marissa long enough to know that she's thought of another way to make fun of him.

"It's that you said 'stop running off like that' as a question rather than a statement and 'what if you got into trouble again' as a statement rather than a question. It's nothing really. Just quite ironic." And began another fit of giggles.

Henry sighed as if he was expecting that much. Well he should be, seeing as he is her childhood _and _best friend. He did find her odd, just like many students and teachers who knew her. Sometimes, he'd catch Marissa staring off into space with eyes glazed over like she was only half-there. It took Henry forever until he finally got her attention again and by that time he'd have to start all over again.

It was annoying, yes. But he didn't mind it as much anymore. It was just who she was. And that was one of the many things he liked about her.

With that said, Henry rubbed the back of his head and joined in Marissa's laughter. Both failed to notice Tom's irritated expression as he peered at them from where he knelt beside Emma's body.

* * *

The soft music turned to a piercing scream and Marissa bent over in a futile attempt to block the sound.

Marissa could hear muffled sounds of Henry's and Tom's voices like they were speaking through a wall or with cotton in their mouths.

The pain was dizzying and she could see spots dancing in her eyes but she struggled to keep them open. The shadow that hovered on the edge of the crowd was on the move.

And Marissa knew that she had to follow.


End file.
